


Touch

by Crotalus



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crotalus/pseuds/Crotalus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark loves touching Lois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> One of this things that bit you in the middle of the night and you have to write them down. Might edit it later.

He doesn’t always kiss her. Sometimes a hug is enough.

Sometimes she steals his phone from his hands as he’s trying to get a lead on a particularly nasty case of river contamination. It’s not LexCorp (it’s _never_ LexCorp), simply a little chemicals enterprise trying to get a little bite of the city before they were noticed and either forced to leave or bought by the owner of 2/3 parts of the city. Something smells fishy- the owner as a known fighter for the protection of the environment for starters- but he can’t quite get it right and everyone seems to not know absolutely anything about it.

And then Lois begins thinking small, thinking little, thinking about the little ants that would have been rendered too important to bribe or scare but still have eyes, ears and a brain between them. And she’s got a possible witness in less than half an hour.

He smiles at her as he holds his hand out, reaching for his phone back- and getting a _look_ from Lois instead. Her eyes seem to be saying ‘My story now, Smallville. Every reporter for herself- haven’t I taught you anything?’. And that’s it, Lois gets the story and Clark won’t even think about complaining because she did get the witness where Clark had been stuck. So instead he reaches to hug her from behind, pulling her close as Lois sighs and melts against him. 

She does warn him bribery will get him nowhere, but he’s always welcome to try. 

-

 

He kisses her on the cheek sometimes.

When she gives him that smile and tilts her head before she reaches to squeeze his shoulder gently- just once, just a fleeting touch before she sends him off to save the world. It’s her eyes that give away how worried she is, not her words.

Lois is long past denying her feelings; they would probably not have lasted as long if she hadn’t learned to open up a bit. But she’s still reluctant to admit how much the mere thought of losing someone terrifies her. She’s lost so much already that now she latches onto everything she considers her own with her nails and teeth and refuses to let it go. 

Yet she lets him go, lets him go risk his life when all the odds are against him. She lets him go even though she already lost him once, even though she’s completely aware that it’s a possibility- more aware than everyone else is (the world forgot Superman died, Lois Lane didn’t forget her fiancé did). She lets him go even though Kal can tell every muscle on her body is twitching with the need to reach for him, to pull him close and not let him go because he’s hers and someone else can go save the world today. She lets him go because this is bigger than them, and because she trusts he will come back to her. 

So he kisses her cheek because if he kisses her lips he will want to reassure her, want to wrap his arms around her and keep her close. He kisses her on the cheek because otherwise he’d stay with her, if she asked. He kisses her cheek because he knows she would never ask, and he doesn’t want to make things more difficult than necessary for either of them.

He kisses her cheek and then he flies off.

-

 

Kissing her on the corner of her lips gives him the same kind of feeling he gets when he gives the first bite to Ma’s freshly baked apple pie. 

And considering he’s the biggest defender of his mother’s apple pie (he will still explain to everyone who dares ask how she had obviously deserved to win that contest, Miss Tomkins’s pie had been good but not Ma Kent-good no matter what the jury had said)… that’s a pretty huge compliment. But he simply has no other way to describe the feeling, and as a writer he learned long ago metaphors can sometimes describe things better than any adjective could.

Curling up next to her after a long day of work (at both his works, because he had dared think Sunday had been a boring start to the week and Murphy was having none of that), pulling her close and feeling her laughter bubble up her chest as he presses a firm, long kiss on the corner of her mouth while she returns the hug and wraps her ice cold legs around his far too warm legs feels…

Well, it feels like home. And if people have to laugh because the concept of home and apple pie are closely tied on his brain then- well. 

He’s dealt with worse.

-

 

The kiss isn’t always on the _corner_ of her lips.

Sometimes the kiss is right on her lips as she wraps her arms around his neck and _bites_ as hard as she can without hurting herself and makes him open his mouth. The kiss is long, hard, and passionate… but not frenetic nor desperate. When this thing between them had started every kiss had felt like the last one, every moment ethereal. After years of marriage they are still very aware that everything will come to an end someday, but that only makes every moment sweeter, something to cherish and savor. 

“I love you” she whispers as he kisses her neck, her chest, her breast. Lower and lower and lower. “I love you, too.” He whispers back before he kisses her hard again, this time between the legs.


End file.
